Not Worth the Pain
by Darksmile1994
Summary: inuyasha you are not worth the pain you have caused me!" " yes i am worth it. because you know i know that you will never stop loving me." - inu/kag...plz read n review
1. Chapter 1

**Authoors note: since no one is reviewing mi story "addicted to the pain" i figured ya aint liking it.. so im tryin a new story... plz review... im accepting flames cuz that will help improve mi story and writtin skillz... thanx...**

**desclaimer: i dnt own inuyasha or any of the characters.. wish i did tho.. hehe...**

**parings: Kagome and inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Adult Rin, Ayame and Koga**

* * *

**Not Worth the Pain**

**Chapter 1**

She has hair that is soft as silk. Wavy-curls that bounce with every movement. Eyes that you could melt in. clear as the ocean blue. Perfect curves in all the right places, better than the curves on the open road. Legs longer than ladders. And skin like the bright sun. Her name is Kagome Higurashi.

**Beep! Beep! **

A pale hand flew out from under the covers and banged on the poor alarm. With a slight groan Kagome sat up from bed stretching her arms up above her.

"Oh man! Another boring day at school." She cried. Just when she was about to get up and pull het shirt over her head, her bedroom door swung open

"Sota!!" she yelled.

"Ekk… sorry sis'… I thought you were still sleeping…" Sota, a little brother of Kagome's, who was a replica of herself, said covering his eyes with both hands.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked turning her back and walking into her walk-in closet and searching for some clothes to wear for the day.

"I wanted to ask if you could drop me off at school today?" Sota asked sitting on her bed.

"What happened to your ride?"

"Kohaku's mom is sick and can't pick me up. That's why Sango is also taking Kohaku!"

"What about mom?" Kagome said coming out of her closet with clothes in her hand and setting them next to Sota on the bed. She then bent down so she was on her knees and looked under her bed for some matching shoes for her outfit.

"She is about to leave for work any minute now!" He was seriously getting frustrated with his sister. Did she have to ask so many questions? Couldn't she just take him to school? What more did she want?

"Fine! Hurry up and go get ready! And I suppose I have to take Shippo too, right?" Shippo was their half-brother. After their mom had divorced their dad, she remarried to a fox demon. Both Kagome and Sota adored him. He was the father that their own father couldn't be. So from that marriage Shippo was born. Shippo was only 4, while Sota 12 and Kagome 17. Shippo has bright orangy-redish hair and emerald green eyes. He was the cutest thing.

"That would be a yes." Sota said while walking out of the room. Once Sota closed the door, Kagome walked into her bathroom, which was attached to her room, and started her shower.

After 10 minutes she was out of the shower and was starting to put her clothes on. She wore a jean skirt that went up to about mid thigh, with some white leggings under. She wore a tight shirt that showed off all her curves. On the shirt it said in bright red letters, **YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME, BUT YOUR BOYFRIEND DOES. **To finish it of she wore some red and white low tops converses with white ankle socks. She let out her raven hair out, put some eye liner on and a touch of clear lip gloss. She looked in the mirror one last time making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Oh shoot… I almost forgot my earrings." She grabbed her silver hooped earrings, put them on and walked out her room grabbing her book bag on her way.

"Sota! Shippo! Hurry up!" Kagome called up the stairs. Before you knew it an average height boy with a munchkin in his arms came down the stairs. Once at the bottom and in front of Kagome, the little boy reached out his arms to Kagome. On the spot Kagome almost melted. Shippo was sooo loving.

"Come here you little squirt!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing him from Sota as Shippo giggled.

"Ok, ready!" Sota said walking pass her and to the door.

"You ready for school, Squirt?" Kagome asked as she sat him on his feet grabbing his hand and grabbing her book bag with the other.

"Yup!" he said happily walking with Kagome to her car which was a black Honda Civic. Sitting him in the back seat and buckling him in, Kagome got in the drivers seat with Sota in the passenger seat.

After driving and dropping off both boys, Kagome drove to her school. She was a senior. Parking in the parking lot and walking to the steps at the main entrance after locking her car, Kagome spotted her best friend sitting on the steps chatting with some innocent girls.

"Miroku, leave those girls alone." She said walking up to him and sitting next to him on the step. They still had 20 minutes until the bell rang.

"Oh my dear friend Kagome, how are you this fine morning?" he said completely ignoring the girls he was talking to and facing Kagome with a stupid grin on his face. Kagome and Miroku knew each other since they were in diapers. Their mom's been both best friends and knew each other since they were toddlers. Not to mention that Miroku's mom is Kagome's godmother and vise versa.

"Miroku quit the crab." Kagome said trying to pull a serious face. But ended up laughing instead.

"I'm surprise you're up early."

"Had to drop off Shippo and Sota off at their schools."

"Figures. Knowing you would be here two minutes if not two seconds before the bell rang."

"Miroku shut up!" Miroku laughed. He loved teasing her. You could say they were more siblings than best friends.

"So how's Sango." Kagome said changing her happy voice to a more serious and sad one. Since Miroku and Kagome started high school their third musketeer had pulled away from them slowly. They didn't even know why. It was in grade school when Sango became part of their group. I mean they still talked once in a while. But for some reason, Sango preferred to talk to Miroku than to Kagome. Kagome was always in the dark when it came to Sango.

"She called me yesterday… she made the cheerleading team and is captain of the debate team. So I'll say she's doing, ok." Miroku said becoming serious. He knew how much it hurt Kagome that Sango and she weren't as close as they use to be. Yeah he and Kagome are best friends of all time. But then again there were things that she couldn't tell him and told Sango instead, and vise versa. He completely understood that.

"I'm happy for her… did she ask about me?"

"No" it was always the same answer.

In sophomore year when the whole dilemma that Kagome didn't know about started, she did everything in her power to know what was going on. Just until last year was when she finally gave up. But she always told her self that no matter what she will always receive Sango with open arms, if she decided to be friends again with her. But until then, she wouldn't interfere.

"Well…we should get to class" Knowing that there was still 5 more minutes to spare, Miroku followed Kagome to class. He knew she just didn't want to talk about it anymore. They both had classes together. And with them, so did Sango.

Sitting in the back row in the corner, Kagome stared out the window, trapped in her thoughts. That is until an obnoxious jerk sat on top of her desk disturbing her inner thoughts.

"Hey wench!" the husky voice said to her.

"Inuyasha, I am really not in the mood for you today."

Inuyasha was also a friend of hers and Miroku. He joined the group in freshmen year. They all were assigned to this group project together. From then on they all became friends.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting off the desk and sitting in the seat in front of her, concern full in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Before Inuyasha could have said anything else, the teacher came in and called for the class's attention. Inuyasha tried to talk to her all day, but each time they were interrupted.

**TBC…**

**plz dnt forget to review.. ill b postin the second chapter within hours... i juhz gotta type it..thanx**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Worth the Pain**

**Chapter 2**

For Kagome the day went extremely fast. While walking towards her car, she noticed that there was a figure leaning against the hood of it. Being a little too far to recognize the figure, she speeded up a little. When she was close enough, her eyes almost fell out of her head. She couldn't believe that she was there, of all people she was there leaning against the hood of _her _car waiting for _her_.

"Sango?" Kagome said once in front of her.

Looking up to Kagome, Sango began to sob. And then the waterfall started to come. As a reflex Kagome wrapped the sobbing girl in her arms. Sango also grabbed onto Kagome as if she was her life line. People pass by them wondering what was going on with the two. But no one dared to go up to them and ask, fear of breaking the moment.

Soon the sobs and crying stopped and Sango pulled away and looked at Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Why don't we go to my house and talk privately?" Kagome asked cutting her off. With a slight nod from Sango, the girls got in the car and drove to Kagome's house.

**Kagome's House**

Upon entering the house Sota came running to Kagome.

"Hey Kags, mom called and said she would be home late…" finally taking notice of Sango, Sota stared at her. "Hey Sango, it's been a minute since you've last came over."

"Yeah it has…"

"Hopefully I'll see you more, Kagome's been lonely since you last been over." Sango looked down to her feet sadly.

"Yeah hopefully…" she said still looking down.

Turning back to Kagome Sota said, "Mom said if you could cook today?"

"Yeah… I'll call mom latter on."

Taking Sango by the hand, Kagome pulled her up the stairs and into her room.

"You could sit down." Kagome sitting on her bed and motioning Sango to sit on the spot next to her.

"Kagome, before you say anything I need you to listen to me. Please don't interrupt me." Getting a quick nod from Kagome, Sango moved on the bed to get comfortable before speaking again.

"First of all, I want to say that I am deeply sorry for shutting you out for the pass couple of years. I never meant for you to feel some type of negative way. I swear. I love you more than anything. You are much more to me than just my friend. You are my sister. I never meant to hurt you, kagome. But not too long ago I realized that I was mad at the wrong person…there was this rumor going around the school in freshmen year saying that you and the rest of the tennis team were saying that I slept with the whole football team… when the rumor got to me, I just couldn't believe that my best friend had actually said something about me like that…"

"Sango, I would…"

"No, let me finish… So instead of going to you and ask you if it was true or not I believed it and decided to hold a grudge against you. But not too long ago, while I was changing in the locker room after cheerleading practice, I over heard Kikyo and some other girls talking. Kikyo was telling the other girls…"

**Flashback**

"_**I can't believe that the stupid bitch of Sango actually thought that Kagome started that rumor about her. After all these years she still believes it."**_

_**Coming out of the dark and stepping up to Kikyo, Sango punched her in the face breaking her nose and yelling, **_

"_**YOU FUCKING LIEING SON OF A BITCH!!" with that done Sango grabbed her things and walked out the school in search of Kagome.**_

__**End of Flashback**

"Kagome… I wouldn't hold it against you if you wouldn't accept me as your friend again…"

Before Sango could finish, Kagome had her in a bone crushing hug and crying silent tears.

"Sango, don't say such things. I understand why you did it. And if I was in your position I would have done the same thing. You will always be accepted back no matter what. You can't get rid of me that easily."

They hugged each other for what seemed like forever until Sango pulled away.

"Don't you gotta go cook?"

"Yes, but you must stay for dinner."

"Absolutely."

Both girls left the room laughing and giggling to the kitchen to cook. When Kagome's mom got home they all ate as one big family.

"Welcome back, Sango." Shiba, Shippo's dad said.

"It's good to be back."

And with that they continued their dinner. Sango ended staying over the night.

That night the girls stayed up most of the night catching up on what they missed over the years.

**TBC…**


End file.
